


Date Night?

by CptCrossfitJesus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptCrossfitJesus/pseuds/CptCrossfitJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving an invitation to his upcoming high school reunion, Seth asks Brock to join him in seeing his old classmates and meeting his ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I had this idea in my head. Hope you enjoy!

"You're are not wearing those pants, Seth. I ain't gonna be killing anyone today." Seth looks up at Brock. "What's wrong with them?"

"You know those pants are too damn tight. Don't you have anything looser inside your closet?"

"Fine. Let me see if I have something." Seth opens his walk in closet and quickly finds a pair of pants that are deemed 'not too tight'. He walks out with them on.

"How about these? Is this better?"

"Thank god you listened to me. You know I'm one possessive bastard. Now, come over here." He stands up and takes a few steps over to where Seth is standing. He places his hands on his ass and gives both cheeks a hard squeeze, which makes Seth groan.

"Why do you always do that? I hate when you do that." He swats Brock's hands away from his ass.

* * *

"Does this tie look good on me, Brock? I think it's too bright. Maybe a darker blue would look better on me? Are you even listening to me?"

Seth walks over to Brock, who is also fixing his tie up. He looks over at Seth with a frown present on his face. He buttons his cuffs and brushes off invisible lint of his jacket.

"You look fine, Seth. You've been changing ties for the last fifteen minutes. Just pick one and let's go." After fixing his jacket, Brock walked out of their bedroom and over to the bathroom.

Seth followed him into the bathroom, grabbing his brush off the counter. "Should I even go to the reunion? I mean, it might just be a snore fest. And plus, I barely remember half of my classmates' names."

Brock turned to Seth. "Don't say that, babe. You're gonna have a great time. Think of it as a date night." He left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the front door.

"Brock, can you get my phone for me? It's on the dresser." Brock sighs but walks back to their bedroom and grabs Seth's phone. "Here you go."

"Thank you! Now, what are we gonna do about the dogs? Should we drop them off at Summer's house?" Seth walks down the stairs and turns towards where the Pomsky and German Shepherd are resting.

"Look at my babies! Who's a good boy? You are!" Seth kneels on the floor next to them, which in returns makes the dogs excited. They begin to lick his face and rub fur all over Seth's suit.

Brock stands at the end of the staircase and looks over at Seth, covered in fur. "Come on, Seth. You just picked out the fucking suit and now you gotta change again!"

"It'll only take me a second to change, I promise!" Seth gets up off the floor and runs upstairs. "Sure, a second. Can't believe this."

After 5 minutes, Seth returns in a gray, three-piece wool suit. "I told you it wouldn't take long. I should have picked this one first, shows off how thick I've gotten and I know how much you like that."

"Damn right I do, and it's all mine." Brock steps behind him, grabs his waist and gives it a nice squeeze. He trails his hands down to his hips. "God, I hope you stay like this forever. Makes it easier to plow into you and make you scream my name."

Seth starts to shake against Brock's chest, his eyes closed and his face flushed. He moves aways from him, his face showing how much Brock turned him on. "We can't do this right now, we're gonna be late."

Brock looks at his watch, "You're right. Get the dogs and let's go. " He picks up the car keys off the hook near the front door. He steps out with Seth and the dogs trailing behind him. They walk over to Summer's house, which happens to be across the street from theirs.

She greets them and ushers them inside. "Wow, Sasha sure is growing quickly." She picks up the Pomsky and gathers her in her arms. "Well, I'll see you two later on. Be sure to take some pictures too!" The pair waves goodbye to Summer and their 'kids' and exits the house.

"Did I ever tell you that I used to be a cheerleader?" Seth asks Brock as they're buckling their seatbelts. He shakes his head at Seth's question, a smile gracing his face. "Do you still have your outfit?

"No, I don't still have my outfit. Even if I did, it wouldn't even fit, you pervert."

Brock pulls out of the driveway, their drive to the high school reunion finally beginning. After thirty of snail-paced traffic, they finally arrive at Seth's school. After exiting the car, they began to walk to the school's entrance. "Still got the jitters, babe?" Brock teased, a smirk present on his face.

"Of course, I'm nervous you asshole, we took so long to get here that everyone's already arrived. And do you know what that means?" Seth . pauses, waiting for Brock to give him an answer.

"No."

"It means that when we walk through those doors, everyone's head is gonna whip around to see who walked through and I also hate to be stared at."

Brock laughs at his comment. He places his arm on Seth's shoulder and gives him a peck on the lips. "It'll be fine, Seth. Besides, if there's any reason to stare at us, it's probably because we make such a good couple. I mean, we're in great shape, even if I don't get that CrossFit stuff."

Seth holds his hand up, which makes Brock quiet down. "Ok, I get it. Come on, let's get this over with." Walking down the hallway, Seth remembers all the good times he's had in this school, from the crazy weekend parties to catching their principal cheating on his wife with Ms. Kiebler.

As they finally reach the gymnasium doors, Brock clasps Seth's hand in his. When he does this, Seth's face lights up since Brock is not a fan of PDA. He pushes open the door and everyone does, in fact, stop what they're doing and looks at the newcomers.

"Seth!" The person who yells out his name comes rushing forward and Seth knows exactly who he is.

"Dean!" He lets go of Brock's hand and lets himself be crushed in a bruising hug. He laughs since it's only been six months since he's heard from Dean. "Ok, you can let me go now. Squeezing the hell out of my lungs, you lunatic." Seth is released from the hug moments later.

Dean moves over to shake Brock's hand. "How ya doing, Beast? See you've been treating him good since he's gotten bigger since I last saw him. Probably that damn Crossfit." At the mention of Seth's 'obsession', Brock begins to laugh. "I always ask him if he wants to work with me, but now, it's Crossfit or nothing, So I just go with him but never workout."

"If you just give it a chance, you might like it." Seth pouts at him and turns his head away from Brock's gaze. "Would you stop the damn pouting? I worked out once there and while I didn't enjoy it, I did for you." Seth still doesn't turn back so Brock grabs his waist and gives him a kiss on the neck. "God fucking dammit, I told you not to do that.

"You know like it."

"Yeah but not in front of everybody, you psycho."

With Dean by their side, they began to greet and talk to everyone including Mr. Helmsley, his former vice principal. He shakes Seth's hand and pauses when it's Brock's turn.

"Well, Seth, you sure got yourself a real lumberjack here. Never thought that was your type."

"Never he would be my type either but I happen to like my men who're really just a big ol' softie." They chat for awhile longer and continue to walk around.

Seth suddenly stops. "Oh god, is that Finn?"

"Who's Finn?" Brock looks down at Seth.

"Please don't get mad, he's my ex-boyfriend."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A second part is in the works so this is not a one shot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
